


The New Year's kiss

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako wants to have a New Year's kiss at midnight, just like in the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year's kiss

”It’s not fair!”  
”What do you mean?”

  
Minako pointed at Usagi and Mamoru, who were being disgustingly affectionate inside the apartment.  
“Usagi is getting a kiss on midnight and I’ll be all alone. Again!” Minako complained. The New Year was only five minutes away, and Minako and Makoto were already standing on the balcony, wrapped in warm coats.

  
“It’s all right, none of us have anyone to kiss either,” Makoto comforted her friend as Rei and Ami walked out of the apartment, Usagi and Mamoru soon following them. Luna and Artemis decided to stay inside to hide from the cold weather. ‘Cats. They’re just trying to reserve the warmest place on the sofa for themselves’, Minako thought.  
‘This is not fair. I should have someone to kiss at midnight. Just like in the movies! Next year, I’ll have someone really hot by my side, and we’ll share the most passionate kiss anyone has ever seen’, Minako planned in her head. Her hands were hidden in her pocket, and she jumped up and down on the crowded balcony to stay warm.  
“Thirty seconds,” Mamoru said, looking down on his wristwatch. He had spent an hour trying to set it to the same time as the clock on his computer, so that they would know when it was ‘actually’ midnight.

  
There were already some fireworks on the sky. The beautiful colors lighted the city below them, and Minako looked around at her friends. Makoto was standing behind her, Rei on her right side and Ami to her left.’ I’m getting my kiss, one way or another’, she thought.  
“10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!” everyone cheered. Makoto’s words were cut short, when she felt Minako pull her down for a kiss. She could barely even comprehend what was happening, when Minako let her go, and instead planted her lips against Rei’s. Ami saw this all happening from the corner of her eye, but could not avoid the hand that grabbed the front of her coat. Minako pulled Ami in for a kiss as soon as her lips left Rei’s. Finally she let Ami go in order to study her friends’ reactions.  
Makoto was still staring at Minako, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Ami’s cheeks were bright red, but Minako could not be completely sure if it was because of the kiss or the cold air. Rei, on the other hand, looked like she was steaming.

  
“Are you kidding me? Again? This is the third year in a row!” she shouted over the sound of the fireworks.  
“Get me someone to kiss next year, and you won’t have to suffer through that anymore,” Minako replied and took the drink Usagi was offering her. ‘Maybe I should try to figure out a way to kiss them all at the same time next year…’ she thought as they raised the glass for the new year. Rei still looked angry, and Ami’s cheeks were red, but Makoto seemed to be already over the kiss. ‘Well, I have a whole year to practice, don’t I?’


End file.
